Te Amo Te Quiero Te Deseo
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Hanabi es elegida para ser lider del clan Hyuga, en vez de a Hinata, ella se entristece por tanto esfuerzo desperdiciado y se deprime, Neji le ofrece una mano amiga y le dice que puede desahogarse con él... NejiHina, LEMMON el primero que hago ...


Pongamos que Hanabi le lleva solo 3 años a Hinata si?

Un evento esta ocurriendo en la mansión Hyuga… muchas personas importantes para la aldea se reúnen en el sitio, señores feudales, lideres de clan... y una gran cantidad de Hyugas.

-Hanabi Hyuga… ¿aceptas llevar el sello de la familia Hyuga a lo mas alto, cargarlo con honor, pensar en lo mejor para el clan… y cargar con la responsabilidad que en el clan recaiga?

-…Si, acepto.

Hiashi Hyuga levanta de los hombros a su hija que estaba arrodillada frente a el, y se voltea a la multitud…

-¡Souke y Bouke… este es un día especial, aquí esta la persona que les representara de ahora en adelante… celebren a su nuevo líder, Hanabi Hyuga!

La multitud que se hallaba en el patio de entrenamiento de la increíble mansión Hyuga estallo en gritos y aplausos, la joven heredera observo con emoción como todas aquellas personas gritaban por ella…

-Que estupidez¿no?- le susurra Neji a una persona de una larga melena azul, mientras esta persona aplaude…

-No digas eso, oniisan… -le dice Hinata a su joven guardián, dándose la vuelta para observarlo directamente a los ojos… él esperaba esa reacción y preparo una mirada para recibir la de ella… Hinata se sonrojo al ver la mirada que este tenía puesta en ella…

-¿Quiere irse a su habitación de una vez, Hinata-sama? – pregunta Neji en tono sarcástico sin esperar respuesta; le agarra de la mano y la aleja de la muchedumbre que allí se encontraba… la guía hasta su habitación y abre la puerta corrediza de un jalón… la mete en la habitación y cierra la puerta, se acerca a el rostro de ella y posa sus labios en los de ella con demasiada pasión, casi muy brusco, pero ella supo recibir el golpe, y no se quejo de ello…

Después de un rato él se separa de ella para tomar aire y ve una sonrisa en su rostro, algo picara… solo él la conocía de esa manera…

-Oye, deberías dejar de comportarte así, podría irte mal después – le dice a Hinata, acercándose amenazante hacia ella, obligándole a retroceder y acorralándola contra la pared…

-Si…como no – le dice ella, cuando se acerca a él depositando un beso en su cuello, y mordiéndole en el mismo lugar, para luego lamer el mismo sitio… Neji desconcertado pero satisfecho con la acción de su pareja, retrocede y tropieza contra el futon que ahí se hallaba, y cae sentado…Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona, parándola inmediatamente ya que ello seria la causa de algunos "problemas" luego…

Neji la jala hacia si y le da la vuelta para colocarse encima de ella, y empieza a besarla salvajemente…como ella no ofrece resistencia alguna, él continua con los besos apasionados, se separa de sus labios y empieza a rozar con los de él el cuello de Hinata, produciendo una gritos de excitamiento por parte de su pareja, ya él sabia lo susceptible que era esa zona para su prima y le encantaba escuchar sus gemidos, siguió con las lamidas en el cuello, hasta que el excitamiento fue tal que procedió a dejar esa zona del cuerpo y proseguir a los senos de ella… desato el obi y fue bajando el kimono de gala que ella llevaba ese día por sus hombros hasta su vientre… dejando al descubierto sus senos, que empezó a tocar mientras iba subiendo a ellos desde el vientre de su prima… habiendo llegado a ellos empezó a lamer sus pezones, que ya a ese momento estaban bien rígidos, con la lengua jugueteaba con el pezón derecho, y con los dedos ejercía presión en el izquierdo…la excitación que ella sentía no podía ser suprimida y empezó con unos orgasmos a un volumen que, al juicio de Neji, podrían alertar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, asi que subió rápidamente hasta la boca de Hinata y poso su índice sobre ellos, dejando el contacto con su seno para que ella le prestara atención…

-A este paso los de afuera nos oirán aunque estén en el mismo alboroto, voy a emp…

-Ah? - lo interrumpió, viéndolo con cara de burla – no vas a hacer nada hasta que yo diga¿ok?- le espeto con una sonrisa, empujándolo levemente y quitándole las ropas con habilidad…

-Es increíble la manera en que cambias cuando estas conmigo… no pareces la mis…- es interrumpido cuando ella empieza a besar su abdomen – Así que atacaste mi "punto" débil también…

-Aja…- dijo mientras acompañaba los besos con caricias en el mismo sitio- ¿…y que¿No te gusta?

-¿Sabes? Es gracioso…que yo sea… el hombre…y… tú tengas…el control…

La levanto y cambio la posición, la besaba desesperadamente mientras acriciaba su sexo…

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres parar?...- le dijo él, sabiendo que si su respuesta era negativa, tendría que dejar todo eso… estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella

Para su alivio, ella le susurro con una sonrisa un: "esta bien"… asi que agarro su miembro y lo introdujo con cuidado dentro de ella… poco a poco, se escucharon unos quejidos al principio pero una vez que lo introdujo por completo, esos quejidos pararon… empezó a retirarlo para introducirlo de nuevo, y ella le seguía el ritmo, pronto asociaba la excitación que sentía como una necesidad y comenzó a moverse para producirle mas placer a su pareja, y a ella también… asi siguieron, Hinata empezó a tener orgasmos que lo incitaban a hacerlo mas rápido hasta llegar al climax… una vez terminó la beso con ternura y se acostó al lado de ella, le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo de cerca al oído en un susurro…

-Te amo

Ella volteo y le sonrió diciéndole también:

-Te amo también, oniisan… siempre lo haré…

Y le abraza, reposando la cabeza en el pecho de él… él acariciando sus cabellos…

-Este amor clandestino sobrevivirá ¿no?- dice Hinata.

-Claro que sí, siempre que cuente con tu apoyo no habrá barreras, y ahora que Hanabi es el líder del clan…

Apenas finalizó esas últimas palabras sintió como el cuerpo de su amada se estremecía un poco…

-Hey Hinata, por favor…no disimules que este cambio de heredero por parte de tu padre no te ha afectado en nada – la sienta sobre sus piernas y la mira directo a los ojos mientras le alisa el cabello con los dedos – ambos sabemos que te has hecho más fuerte, y que eres mas que capaz de manejar el clan perfectamente…

La abraza hacia si mismo y le acaricia la cabeza, mientras ella lo rodea con los brazos…

-Si, pero al fin y al cabo, me confesaste tu amor por este hecho…¿no?

Neji sonrie por lo que acababa de decir ella, estaba en lo cierto, hace como 1 semana…

_FLASH BACK_

_En el patio de la casa Hyuga están Neji y Hinata entrenando como cualquier otro día…ya los rayos del sol se distorsionaban mientras se ocultaba en la montaña donde las caras de los Hokage estaban grabadas…_

_-Hinata-neechan! Neji-oniisan!_

_Ambos voltean hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, ven acercándose a una adolescente Hanabi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…_

_-Hinata-neechan! Nuestro padre quiere hablarnos, a ti también Neji-oniisan!_

_Ya su padre había caído en una enfermedad terminal que había disimulado bien durante varios años, pero ya era casi imposible seguir evitándola, asi que había anunciado antes que se haría pronto la próxima selección al siguiente líder del clan… Hinata se había hecho especialmente fuerte… consiguiendo la atención de su padre… este la elogiaba, y por otras muchas cosas, se hacia casi obvia que la próxima líder seria Hinata._

_Hinata suelta un gritito y voltea a ver a su primo, que le devuelve una sonrisa llena de apoyo, se abalanzo en un abrazo a su primo, y le susurra…_

_-Todo esto es gracias a ti y a tu constante entrenamiento… si me hacen líder ¡créeme que serás el primer beneficiado!_

_Y le da un beso en la mejilla, expresando su inmensa emoción…_

_-Hinata-neechan!_

_-¡Ya voy Hanabi! ven Neji-oniisan…- le dice sujetándole de la mano y jalándole, él empieza a caminar con un leve sonrojo por lo espontáneo del momento…_

_Una vez en la habitación del patriarca, se inclinan y esperan al juicio del padre… que en la habitación a seguir había estado discutiendo el asunto con la orden Hyuga…_

_-…Hanabi será la nueva líder…_

_Neji no podía dar crédito a sus oídos¿y Hinata?...¿que estaba pasando, volteo a ver a la elegida y vio como conservaba una sonrisa maliciosa… había algo extraño¿porque no había rastro de sorpresa en sus ojos¿Qué acaso ya lo sabia?_

_Hinata se paró rápidamente y salió del lugar rompiendo en lágrimas, seguida inmediatamente por Neji, mientras su hermana se acercaba a su padre para decirle cualquier cosa…_

_Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su habitación mientras recordaba cada recuerdo de lo que había sufrido… ¿todo esos años buscando la aprobación de su padre y no conseguir nada?_

_Se tropieza violentamente y cae demasiado fuerte contra el suelo, del golpe perdió la noción, Neji la recoge alarmado y la lleva a su cama… se queda observándole como duerme serenamente hasta que ella recupera el conocimiento, Hinata rompe a llorar nuevamente y se abraza a él, mas fuerte que nunca…_

_Se quedan asi durante horas, sin decir palabras, para Neji era satisfactorio ser el centro de desahogo para ella, y ella solo quería a alguien a quien abrazar…_

_El sujeta su rostro y le seca las lágrimas, nunca la había visto tan bella, tan natural… tan humana…_

_Ella siente un fuerte deseo de besarlo, y él lo mismo, pero¿me rechazara¿si rompemos el lazo que tenemos ahora?... esas preguntas son de las tantas que volaban por esas cabezas en ese instante… la necesidad fue demasiado fuerte y ella cayo primero, abalanzándose sobre él y posando sus labios torpemente en los de él…_

_Neji queda atónito por la situación pero inmediatamente asimila ese beso añorado… torpe por lo deficiencia de experiencia en ambas partes pero con mucho cariño depositado en él… el excitamiento se presento en Hinata, que junto a su nula experiencia ligada con la necesidad de placer desato en un solo golpe… agarro las manos de Neji y las jalo posándolas en sus senos, donde sus pezones estaban rígidamente tiesos y levantados… _

_Neji estupefacto observa a su prima con una cara de estúpido… y ella muerta de la vergüenza trata de reparar lo que hizo… ya muy tarde porque esa acción hizo que en su primo reaccionara un deseo sexual hacia su prima que nunca había sentido en ninguna mujer… le beso y bajo lentamente hasta su cuello… Hinata gimió apenas su lengua toco su cuello, y esos gemidos se hicieron cada vez mas fuerte, provocando que el miembro de Neji se parara, que espectaculares eran la sensaciones que recorrían en ambos cuerpos, el calor que sentían ambos, todo…_

_-NEECHAN! _

_Todo se paro bruscamente que a Neji le invadieron ganas repulsivas de vomitar…_

_-Ha…Hanabi?- dijo Hinata, paralizada por la incomodidad de la situación…-e…esto…ah?_

_La chica voltea a ver a la "pareja" de su hermana…_

_-N…Neji?...NEJI? _

_FIN FLASH BACK _

Obviamente Hanabi quedo en completa idiotez y no les dirigió palabra, ya luego Hinata se encargaría de hablar con ella…lo único que hicieron ese día de celebración fue pasar el resto de la tarde durmiendo juntos…

2 meses habían pasado desde que el nuevo líder fue asignado, Hinata y Neji hacían sus encuentros mas frecuentes, y no le ponían mucho cuidado por si los descubrían… estaban en completa libertad…

Pensaron que ya estaban aburridos de estar en lo clandestino, asi que una tarde procedieron a hablar con Hanabi para permitir su matrimonio…

-Hanabi-neechan! – saludo alegremente Hinata a su hermana… que estaba revisando unos reportes de misiones que hacían los miembros del clan.

-Hanabi-sama – saluda Neji, haciendo una reverencia.

Hanabi los ve con indiferencia, y se queda mirando a su hermana…

Hinata no comprende el comportamiento de su hermana, pero no le presta atención y decide seguir hablando…

-Hey, Hanabi… este...mm…como habrás visto la otra vez… Neji y Yo nos amamos y…este… queríamos que nos dieras… permiso para…casar…

-Hinata fuiste encargada a una misión… debes irte mañana

-¿E…en serio¿Por qué Kurenai-sensei no me dijo nada?

-Ah pues porque no iras con tu grupo…

-…Jeje¡ya entendí Hanabi! Ahora que mi padre no esta como jefe de clan, me encargas misiones peligrosas como recompensa a tanto esfuerzo que le puse ¿no?...Jeje… que lindo de tu parte Hanabi pero…

-Hinata no es eso… es una misión especial para el clan

Le espeto esa respuesta y le elimino por completo la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata…

-A…¿a que te refieres?

-Debes casarte con un miembro de un clan poderoso del país de la lluvia, es importante esto para trazar lazos entre los dos clanes y obtener beneficio en el exterior.

-¿d…de que hablas Hanabi?

-Ya te lo dije mañan…

-OYR NIÑA ¿QUE ES ESTO¿COMO LE VAS A HACER ESTO A TU HERMANA?

Neji reventó en gritos de ira…¿Cómo era posible que le obligara a hacer eso a su propia hermana?

Hanabi quedo viendo a Neji con ojos rabiosos llenos de odio…

-Que insolencia de tu parte… al parecer has perdido el respeto por el Souke, tan solo siendo otro miembro del…

Bouke!

Neji sintió un dolor inmenso en la frente, nada se igualaba a ese sufrimiento, cayo al suelo del dolor, retorciéndose como un gusano…insignificante; empezó a gritar del dolor… Hinata observaba horrorizada el suceso, volteo hacia su hermana que tenía las manos en la pose correcta para activar el sello del Bouke…

-¡HANABI…NO¡PARA POR FAVOR! DEJALO EN PAZ –gritaba entre llantos Hinata, desesperada…

-¿QUE ES ESTA TONTERIA!-grito alguien

Hanabi de la sorpresa desactivo la pose de manos y Neji quedo al fin liberado del dolor, pero todavía en shock por el repentino ataque… Hinata recostó el cuerpo de Neji sobre el de ella chequeándole la respiración y abrazándole tristemente por el susto que había pasado… Hiashi Hyuga había entrado a la habitación en tan mal estado que se encontraba, para observar las medidas exageradamente drásticas que había tomado su hija…

Ayudo a parar al chico que ya había recuperado el conocimiento, pero que estaba muy atontado…

-¿Qué hacías activando el sello…por gusto?

Hanabi veía a esas 3 personas con desprecio, especialmente a Neji, quien logro regresarle la mirada con mas odio cargado aun…

Hiashi le espeta…

-Ese sello tiene su uso… no para hacer sufrir a la gente como castigo ¿Qué te pasa¿Qué acaso no has madurado todavía?

Hanabi empieza a tartamudear…

-E…es que… yo…- cierra los ojos y se tira al piso a llorar -¡quiero un novio!

…(gotas detrás de las cabezas de Hiashi, Hinata y Neji al estilo anime)

-Estaba celosa porque mi hermana había conseguido a alguien a quien amar y ser correspondida y…

Volvió a llorar…

-Que loca tan estupida- dijo Neji por lo bajo al lado de Hinata, pero lo que recibio fue un codazo en todo el estomago de parte de Hinata…

-Neji en verdad lo siento mucho… no se como pude colocar al mando a alguien tan inmaduro… creo que tu deberías…- dijo Hiashi

-Ni se le ocurra, yo solo quiero conseguir hacer mi vida al lado de la mujer que amo…

-Creo que con eso no hay problema…aunque ¿no has considerado que son primos?

-Si pero la amo

-Pero son primos

-Pero la amo

-Pero son primos

-La amo

-Son primos

-La a…

-Yo lo amo padre – interrumpió Hinata callando a Neji con un empujón – quiero casarme con él, por favor padre… permítanos casarnos…

-Ok esta bien… pero¿ahora quien será el líder del clan? – dijo observando a Hanabi que estaba en un estado sicótico-obsesivo-deprimente.

-Señor, creo que la mejor opción sería usted – le dice Neji con una sonrisa falsa…

-Mi enfermedad no me lo permitiría, Hinata…?

-No padre, quiero estar al lado de mi Neji siempre, creo que ese trabajo me lo impediría…¿Qué te parece que te encargues del clan mientras esperas a que Hanabi sea lo suficientemente madura como para poder ser líder - susurra Hinata echándole un reojo a su hermana en su estado sicótico-obsesivo-deprimente.

-¿Qué otra solución hay?...

---------------------------

3 años después del matrimonio de Hinata y Neji, ellos se encuentran paseando por un parque de Konoha agarrados de la mano, hasta que oyen a lo lejos una voz que les llama…

-Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!

Ella voltea y ve al rubio hiperactivo corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa…

-Hola, Hinata-chan!...¿como has estado?

-Naruto!... ¿ya tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama terminó?

-Sí, acabo de llegar a Konoha… Neji?

-Hey Naruto – dice él sin entusiasmo.

-Jeje, si, tu siempre tan sobreprotector – dice Naruto recordando las incontables de veces que fue golpeado por Neji cuando él trataba de hacer algo con Hinata…

Inner Naruto: Ahora que Sakura-chan me rechazo y se fue con Sasuke… debo tratar de ligar con Hinata-chan¡sobre todo después de que Jiraiya-sama me dio esas técnicas para conquistar chicas!

-Pero te aseguro que Hinata-chan estará bien bajo mi protección – dice Naruto agarrando por la cintura a Hinata y jalándola hacia el – así que ¿Por qué no te vas con Tenten o con Lee por ahí? – dándole una palmaditas en la espalda a Neji…- Ahora Hinata-chan ¿sabes que la luna en los campos del país del arroz me recuerdan tus...ojos...dattebayo? - con tono de conquistador en la palabra "dattebayo"

Neji estaba furioso por lo que acababa de ver, Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que había sido Naruto en tratar de conquistarla…

-Oye Naruto¿Por qué no vas a decir "dattebayo" a otro lado? – le dice Neji con un tick en el ojo derecho, dándole las mismas "palmaditas" a Naruto en el hombro…

Al último "golpecito", Naruto sale arrastrando por el piso y pega la cara a un árbol…

-Tiene pareja, imbecil! – le grita Neji con enojo en la voz…

Naruto voltea molesto y los ve con cara de idiota porque no entiende lo que quería decir Neji, hasta que lo capta y grita:

-Pero son primos!

Neji le aumenta el tic nervioso aun mas, Hinata empieza a temer por la vida de Naruto ya que era un amigo muy preciado para ella…

-Pero nos amamos!

-Pero son primos!

-Pero nos amamos!

-Primos!

-AMOR!

-Primos!

-Ya cállate, Naruto!

De pronto Sakura le da un golpe en la barbilla y lo manda a volar, y luego le sonríe con una tontamente a Neji pidiendo disculpas por lo acontecido…

-¿Por qué no te deshiciste de él?... creo que eso te "afectara" en la cena – le dice Neji, cambiando luego el tono a uno más respetuoso y sarcastico a la vez – ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa ahora, Hinata-sama?

-Claro, Oniisan – le dice Hinata con una sonrisa deseosa, siguiéndole el juego…

FIN


End file.
